the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaws: The Revenge (1987) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = 26 July, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Banana Boat Lady |dull_machete: = Sean Brody |viewers: = 1,213,578 "(Currently)" }} Overview On Amity Island, Martin Brody, famous for his role as Police Chief and his heroism during the previous events, has recently died from a heart attack. His wife, Ellen, attributes it to the fear of sharks. She now lives with Brody's younger son, Sean, and his fiancée, Tiffany. Sean now works as a police deputy, and is dispatched to clear a log from a buoy a few days before Christmas. A great white shark appears and kills him, sinking his boat in the process. Brody's older son Michael, his wife Carla, and their five-year-old daughter, Thea, come to Amity for the funeral, and encourage Ellen to come from Massachusetts to the Bahamas with them. At the islands, Ellen meets carefree airplane pilot Hoagie. Michael, along with partners Jake, William, and Clarence, works as a marine biologist studying conch. Unbeknownst to them, the same shark that killed Sean follows them to the Bahamas. A few days later, Michael, Jake, and their crew encounter the shark. Jake is eager to do research on the shark, because great white sharks hardly come to the Bahamas as the water there is warm, and sharks are misunderstood creatures, but Michael asks him not to mention the shark due to Ellen's attempts to convince him to find a job on land. Ellen becomes so obsessive that she begins having nightmares and premonitions of being attacked by a shark. Then, she starts getting psychic feelings when the shark is near or attacks. She and the shark have a strange connection that is unexplained. Jake decides to attach a device to the shark that can track it through its heartbeat. Using chum to attract it, Jake stabs the device's tracking pole into the shark's side. The next day, the shark chases Michael through a sunken ship, and he narrowly escapes. Thea goes on an inflatable banana boat with her friend Margaret and her mother, while Carla presents her new art sculpture. The shark goes for Thea, but attacks and kills Margaret's mother instead. Ellen boards Jake's boat to track down the shark, intending to kill it to save the rest of her family. After hearing about what happened, Michael confesses about the shark, infuriating Carla. Michael and Jake are flown by Hoagie to search for Ellen, and they find the shark in pursuit of their boat. During the search, Hoagie explains to Michael about Ellen's belief that the shark that killed Sean is after her family. When they find her, Hoagie lands the plane on the water, ordering Michael and Jake to swim to the boat as the shark drags the plane and Hoagie underwater. Fortunately, Hoagie escapes from the shark. Jake and Michael hastily put together an explosive, powered by electrical impulses. As Jake moves to the front of the boat, the shark lunges, giving it the chance to pull Jake under and maul him alive. He manages to get the explosive into the shark's mouth before he is taken underwater. Michael begins blasting the shark with the impulses, which begin to drive it mad; it repeatedly jumps out of the water, roaring in pain. Michael continues to blast the shark with the impulses, causing it to leap out of the water again, igniting the bomb as Ellen steers the sailboat towards the shark while thinking back to Sean's demise, the shark's attack on Thea, and when her husband defeated the first shark. The broken bowsprit impales the shark in the exact spot where the bomb is, causing it to explode on impact. The shark's corpse then sinks to the bottom of the sea. Michael then hears Jake calling for help, seriously injured, but alive and conscious, floating in the water. The three survive the deciding encounter, and safely make it back to land. Hoagie then flies Ellen back to Amity Island. Deaths Counted Deaths * Sean Brody - Eaten by shark. * Banana Boat Lady - Eaten by shark. Non Counted Deaths * Mayor Larry Vaughn - Old age. * Martin Brody - Scared to death by a shark offscreen. * Jake McCoy - Eaten by Vengeance (Theactrical Version Only) * Vengeance The Shark - Blown up by boat. Category:Kill Counts